


A Little Slice of Heaven

by lostangelkira



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, angel - Freeform, black dagger brotherhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrath meets a rather...divine female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note*

A one shot story featuring the Blind King, Wrath. It may be the start of a series, if enough people enjoy it. The Brothers are the creative property of J.R. Ward and all credit is given to this amazing individual.

Caldwell, edge of downtown

*Wrath*

Wrath stopped running after the slayer he was chasing, making it last a little longer. That and he needed to catch his breath. He'd been chasing the bastard for over twenty blocks, having stopped him from slaying three young civilians on their way out to the theater. A female's scream from ahead had him sprinting again, cursing himself. As he turned a corner and ducked into yet another alley, he found his prey at the end. The slayer was preoccupied, struggling to reach into a very narrow crevice between two buildings, muffled screams coming from the space. Wrath dematerialized right behind the lesser and yanked him away by the back of the neck. Even though the lesser was still dark haired, he was a hell of a fighter. He wriggled from the hold and spun into a well executed tackle. Wrath hissed as the bastard stabbed him in the left arm and thigh, trying to get at his stomach. Wrath took one of his daggers and sliced the back of the slayer's neck, severing the spinal cord. The lesser dropped like a sack of potatoes, the knife skittering under a dumpster. Wrath made quick work of slayer, sending him back to his maker. Once the flash dissapated, he went over to the crevice the lesser had been fishing around in.

“Be of ease,” he said, keeping his tone as easy going as possible. “It's been disposed of. I won't hurt you.”

He stepped back a bit as the female shuffled out of the space. His sight was poor, but he could tell she was beautiful. She had a very athletic build, yet was still curvy. Her hair was cut short, a lovely shade of red-gold. Her eyes were a deep green. She was dressed simply; blue turtleneck, black slacks. Very lovely. She bowed to him.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice soft and very pleasing to listen to. “I normally don't venture out at this hour, but I just needed to get out for a bit.”

Her eyes went to his left side.

“You're hurt,” she gasped, clearly concerned for him.

“I'll live,” he said.

“Those are quite deep,” she replied. “If you would be so kind as to walk me home, I'd like to repay you with medical attention and a hot meal.”

Wrath opened his mouth to say no, but stopped. She hadn't called him 'lord' or 'King'. She...thought him to be another soldier, at the least, one of the other Brothers. It had been a long time since anyone other than his Brothers had addressed him informally. And there was...something about her, something he wanted to explore...get to know.

“I shall accept your offer,” he replied, holding his arm out to her. “Ms.?”

“Forgive me,” she said as she took his arm. “I'm Serenity. And yourself?”

He went quiet, debating on lying about his name.

“Wrath, son of Wrath,” he finally replied, sighing heavily.

“Couldn't come up with a fake name, huh?” she quipped.

He laughed in a loud burst, he couldn't help it.

“So, you do know who I am,” he said, leading her across the street and letting her guide him off to the left and into a park.

“Kind of hard to mistake you for anyone else.”

“Then--”

“Why did I not address you as such?”

He nodded.

She shrugged. “You risk your life defending our race alongside the other Brothers. I thought...I'd simply treat you with the same decorum I'd treat any of the others.”

“I like you,” he said with a smile.

She blushed, which made her more lovely. They continued walking in silence, leaving her lead the way to her home.

*Serenity*

Her heart was racing as she walked with Wrath, her King. Of all the nights to be chased by a lesser, she ended up being rescued by the Blind King himself. She couldn't believe she had been so bold as to invite him to her home. Not to mention she was finding herself...wanting to take this male to bed. He was absoulutely stunning in person and in spite of the stories she'd heard, he was quite polite and pleasant to be around.

“What is wrong with me?” she thought to herself. “I'm not normal. If he is interested...I'm doomed.”

As they exited the park, Wrath scanned their surroundings, no doubt checking that they weren't followed. When he gave her the all clear, she led him across the street, to her two-story brownstone. She fumbled with the key for a moment, the door opening smoothly.

“Please forgive the mess,” she told him, dropping her keys on her front hall table. “What can I get you to drink?”

“You have any wine?” he asked.

“Yep,” she replied. “I have red. 1947 Bordeaux.”

“Good year,” he added.

“And perfect, since we have roast beef on the menu tonight. Bathroom's the third door on the left. I'll be right there, I just need to set the timer.”

After checking the dinner in the oven and setting the timer, she grabbed her large first aid kit from the hall closet and headed for the guest bathroom. When she didn't find Wrath waiting inside, she noticed that the door across the hall was ajar, leading to her private, underground quarters. Going downstairs, she found him in her day living room, flipping through her record collection. He turned around as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Sorry,” he said, putting down the Beatles album he'd been looking at. “Guess I don't take direction well.”

“It's alright,” she told him, taking hold of his hand. “Come with me and we'll get you fixed up.”

She tried to ignore the heat getting called out of her. Wrath was the first male she'd ever brought into her home. Any other time, she'd met males in a public place or at their lavish homes. Not at her...modest accomodations. And he was nothing like the others she'd dated or fed from. He was...extraordinary. And waaaaaaay our of her league.

*Wrath*

Wrath couldn't help but be intrigued by the change in the female's scent. She was aroused by him. Yet she was hiding it. It had been...he couldn't even remember when the last time he'd lain with a female was. And those he'd been with had been very upfront with what they wanted. He...wanted this female. He let himself be led by the hand into the bathroom, her private bathroom, and was urged to sit at what he assumed to be her vanity. He peeled his leather jacket off, the leather sticky with both his blood and the lessers'. Next was the long sleeve T-shirt he was wearing, letting it fall to the floor. Serenity's hands were light on his skin, the touches gentle, yet thrilling.

“This on isn't as bad as it looks,” she said, “just messy.”

She quickly cleaned out the wound, the bleeding all but stopped, then wrapped it with gauze.

“Now for the stab in your thigh,” she said, prepping more supplies.

When he shucked his leathers, having no underwear on to remove, Serenity gasped and quickly turned away. Wrath couldn't help but grin.

“Forgive me,” she stammered, her face turning red enough he could catch the color change. “I...uh...,”

“What makes you think I didn't want you to look?” he asked, his voice low, thick with the promise of sex.

He took a seat, wrapping a towel around his hips, pulling it back up his leg so she could get at the wound.

“This one's going to need stitches,” she said, cleaning it.

He barely felt the needle as she sewed him up expertly. After cleaning up the six stitches she put in, she pulled out a thick roll of gauze and proceeded to wrap the wound. It took a lot of willpower to not lift his hips each time she dipped the bandages between his spread thighs, her hand perilously close to brushing his now pulsing erection, which was barely hidden by the towel. When she was done and the kit packed up, Serenity placed her hand on his bandaged thigh, smoothing the gauze. He could tell there was something she wanted to say. He placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. He frowned when he saw she was crying.

“I'm sorry,” she sobbed. “I...I'm being very inappropriate right now.”

“No, it's on me,” Wrath replied, pulling her up into his arms. “I shouldn't have been acting like that.”

“It's my fault, not yours,” she sighed, shaking her head as she moved to stand.

“No,” he said to her. “You are clearly a beautiful, kind female of worth. I shouldn't be so forward.”

*Serenity*

She couldn't help but stare at him. No one had ever referred to her as a female of worth. Then again, he didn't know how much of a freak she is. Still...

“I don't think you're too forward,” she said, brushing the hair back from his face.

Heat flooded his body as his hands caressed her sides, the warm weight exciting. She moaned softly as he pulled her lower body into his, his arousal a hot, branding length against her stomach. She went wet and loose between her legs, shuddering at the possibility of what he would feel like in her. A low purr thrummed in his chest as he captured her mouth with his. She buried her hands in his hair, loving the silken feel of it. Serenity stiffened when he ran his hands up her spine, his tongue darting in her mouth. Reluctantly, she pulled back from him, hearing the oven timer going off.

“Dinner's ready,” she panted, hating to lose the moment.

But it was better this way. Wrath gave her another kiss before letting her off his lap and pulling his leathers back on. He had to turn around, no doubt to try and fit that enormous erection in his pants. Hearing his zipper pull up, she started up the stairs with him following.

“I hope you don't mind that I'm underdressed for dinner,” he said, sitting down at her small dining room table, bare chested and bare footed.

“I don't mind,” she said with a smile.

She set the meal on the table and served it out. They were quiet during the meal, Wrath constantly staring at her, while she stole glances at him, her blood heated with anticipation of him wanting to take her to bed, but also dread. If she let him touch her...let things progress to getting naked...she would know just how different she was from him. No matter what she looked like.

“That was quite a meal,” Wrath purred as he placed his silverware on his empty plate. “I am honored you graced me with food made with your hands.”

“Would you care for dessert?” she asked.

“Hmm...do I get to pick what it is?” he asked, leaning forward...and into her. He kissed her again, taking his time before slipping his tongue in her mouth.

“Mmm...just the right amount of sweet,” he said, nibbling at her lip.

Good Lord...she'd nearly come right then, sitting at the table. She was unable to stop him as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her again, his right hand clasping the back of her neck, his left pulling her hips into his again.

“Tell me what you want, Serenity,” he said against her mouth, dipping down to her throat.

She cried out as he ran a fang down her throat, lightly scratching over her jugular. It was just too much...she actually orgasmed in his arms. Her hips bucked against his, sliding her now soaked crotch over his throbbing arousal, the heat of him felt even through his leathers.

“Take me to bed,” she gasped, clinging to his muscled forearms as she recovered from her release.

Wrath pulled her up into his arms and went downstairs.

“Behind the stairs,” she told him.

He pushed his way into her most private space, and her most lavish. She'd spared no expense on her massive custom bed that could easily sleep over a dozen, royal blue silk sheets and a white cashmere duvet spread across the expanse. The walls and ceiling were painted like the night sky, as though she slept in the heavens themselves. Wrath laid her out with care in her bed, stroking her hair back. When he leaned down to kiss her, she became daring and grabbed him between the legs, stroking. She was going to let him have her; she was done denying herself. Even if it meant he'd just leave once he saw her for what she was.

*Wrath*

He'd been utterly dumbfounded when Serenity had come in his arms. He hadn't even gotten to really touch her yet. From her reaction, she must rarely get intimate with anyone, if at all. So when she'd asked him to take her to bed, there was no doubt in his resolution. He would give this lovely creature what she deserved. Nothing less. But he hadn't been prepared for her to take him in her hand, rubbing and stroking. He bucked in her hand, coming for her as she continued to stroke him. Wrath panted as he recovered, removing his pants again before getting into bed with her. Serenity's shy smile touched him deeply. He pulled her to him, cuddling her. The release he'd had allowed him to just hold her, comfort her. He felt...relaxed and at ease, even though he was still achingly hard.

Kissing her forehead, Wrath gently tugged her shirt up, sliding one hand up her back. They both stiffened as he felt something odd. He noticed tears in her eyes as he eased her onto her stomach. He carefully slid his hand along the left side of her spine, feeling a very slight indent, where her skin was a little loose. He stroked it gently, making Serenity moan. Wrath felt something sliding under her skin. He kept stroking, watching with first curiosity, then amazement as the thin, loose skin slid back, revealing some sort of sac that held the soft, white feathered wing now spread before him. He gave the other side the same treatment, coaxing it out, loving the purring groan from Serenity's throat.

“Just go,” she sobbed quietly.

“Why?” he asked, running a hand over her right wing. He marvelled at the strength under all that softness.

Serenity sat up slowly and looked over her shoulder at him, shock written across her face. She gasped as he stroked the inner part of her wing, her back arching on its own.

“You...aren't disgusted?” she asked, panting lightly as his hand tickled the base of her wing.

“How could I be disgusted of you?” he replied, pulling her to him. “You're an angel.”

“Nobody else has thought so,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

“What happened to you?” he asked, stroking her back.

“I...I was born this way. My parents...they did love me, but they hid me away. They told me they were scared for me. When I transitioned, they'd paid someone to let me feed. Afterwards, when he saw me like this, he freaked out. It didn't take long for word to get out to the small community we were a part of. I left home not long after that and have been on my own ever since. There's a couple of gay males that I feed from. I've been with males intimately before. But they always found out. Upon which I'd be thrown from their beds, then from their homes once it was safe, if it'd been daylight. After the last time and nearly got thrown out to the sun...I gave up on any kind of intimacy, much less a relationship.”

“Those males should be whipped raw for doing such a thing,” he replied, easing her onto her back.

“Serenity, I'm nearly blind. But even I can see that you are lovely beyond measure.”

He kissed her briefly, moving lower, stripping her pants and panties off. Her bra opened in the front and it was the work of a moment to undo it and slide it off.

“Mmm...so lovely,” he murmured, lightly stroking her right breast.

She arched up off the bed, groaning loudly. Wrath dimmed the lights with his mind, then slid his glasses off. As he watched her undulate, he continued caressing her breast. His sight even decided to cooperate, his vision sharpening, allowing him to see her more clearly. Wrath eased his body over hers, kissing her deeply. He couldn't keep from smiling as he started to move lower, hellbent on sending this angel soaring.

*Serenity*

She thanked the Virgin...or whatever other powers that be, as Wrath blanketed her body with his own. He fused their mouths again, rubbing himself against her. When he pulled out of the kiss and moved down her body, she noticed he'd taken off his sunglasses. His eyes were a lovely pale green, the pupils small, probably why his sight was impaired. His gaze drifted down her body, making her shiver in anticipation. As she felt first a nip, then sucking at her nipple, she lost it again, her hands fisting his hair as she came again. Her legs spread wide and hips bucking wildly. When he looked up at her, she turned her face away from him, embarrassed at how soon...how easily, she flew apart.

“Serenity, look at me,” he said, his tone soft. He pressed his lips to her breastbone before nuzzling her left breast.

“Look at me,” he demanded, pinching her nipple hard.

She gasped, her torso bowing off the bed. He sucked her nipple hard, releasing it just as quickly. When she still hadn't looked at him, he sucked at her nipple again. When she felt his hand dip down, between her legs, she lost it yet again. Her legs snapped shut around his hand. As she settled down again, he eased his hand away from her body.

“Serenity,” he purred.

She was unable to deny him and looked up at him. He growled low in his throat as he brought the hand he'd put between her legs to his mouth, his fingers glossy from her response to his touches. Watching him lick his fingers clean was erotic as hell.

“I want more of you,” he growled, stretching out between her legs.

“Oh...god,” she whimpered as he licked straight up her center.

No male had ever done this... She quickly became greedy for what Wrath was doing to her body, thoroughly enjoying his ministrations. He pushed her hard, making her come over and over again. And as she flew apart for him again, she prayed he'd never stop.

*Wrath*

This female was intoxicating. She clearly never had been touched properly as it was so easy for her to achieve release. Her scent was like a drug, smelling like fresh citrus and honey. Her taste...he actually wanted to weep. She was perfect...and all his in this moment. He knew he was pushing her hard as he sucked and licked at her sex, but she was right with him. When he finally made himself stop, to give her a break, Wrath looked up at her, resting his hand on her soft stomach. She was flushed from head to toe, even her wings were slightly flushed pink. He froze when she met his eyes. He could see her perfectly. She was as lovely as he'd surmised through the haze that had been his vision.

“You're eyes,” she whispered, awestruck, “they're...they're perfect. Can you...?”

“See with absolute clarity the angel before me?” he finished. “Yes. Looks like you worked a miracle.”

He prowled back up her body, his hips falling between hers. Kissing her, he nudged at her slick sex with his hot erection, probing at her with a teasing touch. He pulled her left leg up, resting her ankle on his shoulder.

“I'll go slow,” he assured her, pressing the head of his cock into her easily. They both moaned loudly, Serenity's wings fluttering slightly.

“Ohh...you're tight,” he panted, easing himself in deeper.

As he eased all the way inside her, he had to stop and hold still while Serenity orgasmed for him yet again, clawing at his forearms. When she calmed down again, she covered her face with her hands and wept. Keeping them joined, Wrath tucked her against his chest, running a hand over her wing she'd folded lightly against her back.

“Talk to me,” he said softly, “What has upset you so? Am I hurting you?”

“I...I feel so ashamed of my body,” she said so softly he barely heard it. “I keep losing it whenever I'm touched in a...sensitive place. It's like I don't have any control. With the others I've been with, I felt like a whore. It didn't help they treated me like one.”

Wrath couldn't suck back the growl in his throat.

“I'm extremely tempted to hunt the males that hurt you and castrate them,” he snarled, stroking her hair. “No one has any right degrading someone like that. Especially you.” He rocked his hips into her slowly, making her moan, her nails biting into his sides. “And don't be ashamed. You have a beautiful luscious body that any male should feel honored to see, let alone touch.” She shuddered when he rolled her onto her back again. “It makes me feel like I'm a 1000ft. tall when I make you come for me.”

He sucked her nipple again, nibbling at it a little. “So I think I'll make you do it some more.”

*Serenity*

“Wrath!” she screamed for the fifth time as he moved quickly in her, clearly close to the edge himself.

When she saw his mouth open on a hiss, his fangs elongating, she threw her head back, baring her throat. They came together as he struck hard, taking great pulls on her vein. In a fit of orgasmic delierium, she bit him just as hard. She drank deeply, her wings wrapping around them both tight. When they were finished, Wrath collapsed onto the bed beside her, tucking her against his chest, her head under his chin. She managed to kiss his jaw before passing out from blissed out exhaustion.

The next night...

She was awakened in the best possible way; with Wrath rolling her onto her stomach and entering her body from behind, Wrath waking as he moved. His purr was next to deafening as he thrust roughly, making her come for him again. He nipped at her neck playfully, his movements growing urgent. Serenity clenched down on him hard, pulling a hiss, followed by a moan from him as he spent himself inside her again. He remained that way for several minutes until his arousal deflated, slipping free of her.

“Evening,” he drawled, sounding very satisfied.

She couldn't help but feel pride at that. She had been the one to satisfy him, her King.

“How about some breakfast?” he asked, his stomach growling.

“Do I get to pick what it is?” she purred, tickling his ribs.

“That's my line,” he laughed as he pulled her in for another kiss.


	2. Ch. 2

*Author's Note*

This story line has potential, so I'd thought I would see where it goes.

*******************

*Serenity*

“The doctor will only be a few more moments,” Catya, one of Havers' nurses told her as she finished taking her vitals, “Do you need anything?”

“No, thank you,” Serenity replied, shivering slightly from being only in a hospital johnny.

As Catya left, dread sank into her. She'd not been feeling well for the last few weeks; sick to her stomach, achy joints. And it had started about a week after she'd been with Wrath. She had went into her needing about an hour after she and Wrath had been together for the last time, before he'd left for the night. There had been no other male that touched her since him; she'd been sedated for the actual needing.

“Good evening, Serenity,” Havers said with a smile. “How are you since the injection?”

“Better. My stomach settled.”

“Fantastic,” he replied. “I have your blood work here.”

“And?”

“Your suspicions were right,” he told her. “You're with child. I'm going to be prescribing some prenatal vitamins, some anti-nausea medication. And I'd like to see you in here again in a month.”

She could only nod. Serenity was in a daze as she was given her prescriptions and she dematerialized home. Pregnant. With her king's child. And he'd just gotten mated a couple weeks ago. What was she going to do? As she walked in the front door of her house, the stench of baby powder hit her in the face. When a pale haired and pale eyed male walked up out of the downstairs, she quickly dematerialized to a small park two blocks away from her home. Her watch alarm went off as she calmed herself; it was four-thirty in the morning. She only had a half hour before the sun came up. There was only one person she could think of that she could go to. And she prayed that Wrath would be in a charitable mood. Taking a deep breath, she locked onto the echo from what blood she'd drank from him and dematerialized again.

When she took form, she couldn't help but shake from nerves. The mansion was humongous and intimidating. But she was running out of time and no other options. She opened the main door and entered a vestibule. There was a camera mounted to the left of the inner doors and she looked up at it. The door opened and a male doggen was on the other side.

“Miss...whatever are you doing here?” he asked, letting her inside. “How...how did you get here?”

“Does Wrath live here?” she asked. “I....I need to speak with him.”

“Yes, he does,” the doggen replied, but eyed her warily. “I shall go announce you, miss..?”

“Serenity,” she answered.

“Wait here,” he said, closing the door, leaving her in the vestibule.

Fifteen minutes went by before the door opened again. She shrank back in fear. The Black Dagger warrior known as Zsadist walked out into the vestibule. She knew that he had a reputation of hurting females, that he hated them because he'd been a blood slave abused for a hundred years before being rescued. He stalked towards her. Fear for her life and her unborn child had her bolting back outside and spreading her wings, ripping her top to pieces as she took off. She flew faster than she'd ever flown before towards the mountain. With the sun just peeking up over the horizon, she saw a cave set into the base of the mountain. Landing, she found that it was a shallow cave, but she could see a small opening on the right. It went down several feet, turned a sharp right and opened into a medium sized cavern, safe from the sun.

She couldn't keep tears from flowing as she eased herself down up against the wall, wings wrapped around herself. Was this going to be it for her? She could go to Havers at nightfall. Maybe she could offer to work as a maid or an assistant...in exchange for room and board. It wasn't ideal...but she couldn't go back to her home, that had to be considered lost. Along with everything in it that she'd worked for. As she settled back to try and sleep, she could hear someone coming towards her. She covered her mouth, fighting to keep from screaming. Her tears fell faster when the warrior Zsadist entered the chamber, making it feel tiny compared to the huge male body before her. The male looked her over almost clinically, a slight hint of warmth showing on his face. His eyes went wide for a moment before he calmly reached for his phone and dialed.

*Wrath*

“Sire?” he heard Fritz call as he entered his study.

Wrath put down the mating request he was reading and looked up. The doggen was...nervous.

“What's up, Fritz?” he asked as Beth came in behind him, carrying a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of tea.

“There's a female here to see you,” he told him. “She told me her name is Serenity.”

“Serenity?” he asked.

“You know her?” Beth asked him.

Wrath couldn't stop from blushing. “I...I spent the day with her not long before I met you.”

“The one that healed you?”

He nodded, then turned back to Fritz. “What does she want?”

“To speak with you.”

“Let her in,” Wrath replied. “Bring her here.”

Fritz bowed and left. A few minutes later, he came back alone.

“Odd. She's gone,” Fritz told him, scratching his head.

“But the sun's up,” Beth said, checking her watch. “Where could she have went?”

The desk phone started ringing, showing Zsadist's phone number on the caller ID.

“What's up, Z?” he asked.

“I'm holed up in a small alcove cavern at the Tomb entrance,” he replied.

“What the hell are you doing out there at this time of day?”

“Well, I was heading down to the gym when I noticed that there was someone in the vestibule. When I looked inside, I saw that angel female you told us about standing there. She took one look at me and took off. Because it was so close to sunrise, I chased after her to bring her back and to you. She ended up in this small cavern and I managed to get inside as the sun got up over the trees. We'll be waiting out the sun here. There's no way to bag us and get us back to the house without exposing ourselves to the sun.”

“I'll send Fritz with some cots or a mattress at least,” Wrath told him. “And don't hurt her. We'll talk at nightfall.”

“Ok,” Z simply replied, hanging up.

Wrath rubbed at his eyes, taking a long pull from his glass of tea.

“You think she'll be ok with Z?” Beth asked.

“He listens to me more now that I've officially taken up the throne,” he sighed, “and he's been a lot better since Bella was here, but I just don't know what he'll do, especially since Bella left his ass.”

“What do you think Serenity is here for?”

“Honestly...no clue,” he replied, pulling her into his lap. “But know this...you're the only female I love, no one else holds a candle to you.”

“Don't worry, Wrath,” she told him, kissing him. “I know you love me. What's past is past. She clearly came to you for help.”

“I'm so lucky to have you,” he purred.

*Serenity*

Serenity managed to stop shaking and crying as she watched the doggen bring in an air mattress and a portable air tank. Zsadist helped him to get it set up and blankets put on it. The doggen also left a large picnic style basket full of food and water for them. The warrior then sat against the wall next to the basket. He nodded at the mattress.

“Go ahead,” he said. “Get some rest.”

“What....what about you?” she asked, slowly lying down on the makeshift bed, taking off her shoes before pulling a blanket over herself.

“I'm fine right here,” he murmured, pulling an apple from the basket. He eyed her as he took out a dagger and started peeling the apple. “You have nothing to fear from me.”

“But I...”

“I don't care much for females of the aristocracy. They kept me against my will...used me. But you...I...get this feeling. That you'd never hurt anyone. And you gave my brother shelter...healed him in a way no one else could. I don't ever want to see you hurt.” He smiled at her and it transformed his face. He...was truly handsome, in spite of the scars. “Sleep, Serenity.”

But there was no sleeping for her. Her emotions were a mess from the news Havers had given her and finding lessers in her home. Zsadist kept to himself, slowly peeling the apple he'd pulled from the basket, the peel coming off in one long strip. Tossing the peel back into the basket, he got up and walked over to the mattress, easing himself onto it. He cut a piece from the apple and handed it to her. She took it, chewing slowly.

“Why did you come here?” Zsadist asked. “To the mansion, I mean. And how did you find it?”

“I found lessers in my home,” she replied. “As soon as I saw that's what was in my home, I dematerialized away. My family wants nothing to do with me anymore, I have no friends...the only person I could think of to turn to is Wrath. So I traced the blood from him back here. I'd fed from him when we were together that night.”

He handed her another apple slice, she took it. “Thank you.”

Zsadist only nodded. They were quiet as they shared the apple, Zsadist giving her the last piece before throwing away the core. He then came back over to the mattress and just looked at her. A light flush hit his cheeks.

“May I...may I lie here next to you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “I'll feel better knowing that you're at least a little comfortable.”

He sat down again and took off his shoes before stretching out next to her on the king sized air mattress. She tried to stay on her side, but his huge body created a dip that caused her to end up right up against his right side. He stiffened from the contact.

“I'm sorry,” she said, trying to move back over, “The...”

“It's ok,” he replied a little stiffly. “I'm ok with it.”

“Are you sure?”

He responded by easing his arm around her, pulling her up next to him. She eased into his side, her head resting on his chest. She could tell he was scared because his muscles were twitching and his heart was beating hard. Serenity went still beside him, slowing down her breathing and just relaxed. Slowly, Zsadist's breathing eased and his heartbeat grew slower, more relaxed. His prescence soothed her and his touch comforted her to a point where she managed to fall into a light doze.

*Zsadist*

Serenity was warm up against him. He allowed himself to ease his hand up and down her arm. She felt so soft. She mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled in closer to him. Her wings were tucked into her back loosely and he could feel them flutter from his touch. She was a very lovely female, very kind. He could see how Wrath had been intrigued by her. Her arm eased around his waist, her hand tucked into his side. He couldn't help it; he purred softly, enjoying the closeness. He never thought he'd like for someone to be cuddled up to him like this, even after what Bella had done for him.

Especially after Bella. It was nice. He actually managed to doze off, with her in his arms. He was startled awake later by a thud from a stone falling from the ceiling. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he checked the time. It was only 3:00p.m. It was still summer, so the sun wouldn't be down until well after 9:00p.m. Yawning, Zsadist set his phone down next to the bed and laid back down. Serenity found her way back to him in her sleep, one of her legs getting thrown over his as she snuggled back into him. He hissed under his breath as she came into contact with his hips. The 'it' was hard, throbbing. But what scared him the most was that he wanted to be with her. Why? He had no clue. Serenity pulled herself a little higher up on the bed, her head right under his chin. Zsadist pulled her hair back from her face. Serenity yawned and looked up at him.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“No,” he replied, making her look up at him.

He then shocked the hell out of both of them when he leaned down and put his lips to hers.

*Serenity*

Serenity was shocked at first, but then she got into it, pulling him closer by the back of his neck. His broad hands went down to her hips, pulling her in tight to him. His arousal was thick and long and she couldn't help but groan. Zsadist pulled back, his face flushed from his sexual arousal. He moved lower, nipping at her throat, sucking lightly at her skin. She couldn't hold back the orgasm and just let go, letting her legs fall wide open for him. Zsadist took the opening and mounted her, his hips spreading her even further. He took her mouth with a little more force, growling softly as he undressed her quickly, his hands smoothing over her exposed skin. She sat up and helped him out of his clothes too, Zsadist kicking his leathers off. There was no foreplay; it wasn't really needed at this point.

He thrust into her with one hard, smooth stroke. She gasped as she came again, clinging to his body as she convulsed in ecstasy. Zsadist groaned as he began thrusting, biting at her nipples. She purred deep in her chest as his ministrations caused her to come over and over again. Zsadist gasped and groaned like he was surprised as he came deep in her, liquid warmth spreading through her as he finished in her. The sex went on for at least another hour before they both collapsed, Serenity on Zsadist's chest. When she looked up at him, she was shocked to see his eyes, now yellow instead of black. He looked at her back and gave her another beautiful smile, kissing her briefly. He looked...relaxed. Feeling exhausted and very sated, Serenity went back to sleep.

*************

When nightfall came, Zsadist let her wear his shirt as they walked out of the cave together to find Fritz waiting with the car. She was surprised yet again when Zsadist got in next to her, in the backseat.

“Thank you,” she murmured to him as they started moving. “For your kindness.”

He smiled again, leaning over and pressing his lips to her forehead.

“No need for thanks,” he purred. “You are...something truly precious. Don't feel nervous when you speak to Wrath, he won't leave you with nowhere to go.”

Serenity felt a little better as he took hold of her hand. When they got back to the mansion, she was shocked to see the amazing foyer. They made their way up the staircase and into a fabulous looking study not far from the stairs. She couldn't help but tremble when she saw the massive males gathered in the study. Wrath was seated behind a desk that not only looked too small for him, but didn't look right for him. Standing next to him, was a tall, dark haired female, her arm around his shoulders; his mate. That made her shake harder.

“It's...a bit of a shock to see you, Serenity,” Wrath said. “What brings you here? And how did you find us?”

“Last night, I....came home from Havers' clinic to find lessers in my home. I dematerialized the second I saw one come up out of my bedroom,” she said. “I...don't have anywhere else to go. I tracked you through the blood I drank from you. And...there's another reason I came here to speak with you. In private.”

“You might as well say it now in front of everyone, Serenity,” Wrath sighed. “Because if they don't end up eavesdropping at the door, they're going to find out. We don't have many secrets, if any, in this house.”

She sighed and trembled horribly, feeling like ice flooded her gut.

“I'm pregnant with your child,” she said, looking at the floor.

The silence and tension became a tangible thing in the room.

“How...is that possible?” Wrath asked softly.

“I went into my needing one hour after you left...after the last time we were...intimate,” she told him, looking up at him. “I was sedated for my actual needing. When I went for an appointment last night, Havers comfirmed it. He told me it was possible with the way it happened. You're the last male I've been with. In a long, long time.”

The dark haired female approached her while everyone else in the room just stared. Serenity stepped backward, trembling horribly as the queen kept coming at her. The doors to the study closed of their own accord as she reached them, trapping her inside.

“I'm sorry,” she said softly. “I'll...find somewhere else to go. Just...forget I was ever here.”

She was shocked completely as the queen put her arms around her and...just held her. And was utterly horrified when she knelt beside her.

“You're not going anywhere except for any one of our empty rooms,” the queen told her, smoothing her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

“You...you aren't angry?” Serenity asked, tears in her eyes.

The queen simply smiled at her. “You and Wrath happened before he even met me. How can I be mad at him for a relationship that had nothing to do with me? And any child my hellren sired should grow up here, where it will be loved and cared for by both its parents and family. We are all family here. And we'd like to have you here, with us.”

Serenity looked around at everyone present. All of them nodded in agreement, a few of them smiling at her warmly. Wrath was next to come to her, pulling them both to him for a hug. He bent and kissed her forehead, then her cheek. He placed a hand on her lower belly.

“Beth is right, Serenity,” he purred. “Your place is here, with us.”

“Thank you,” Serenity breathed, unable to stop from crying. “Thank you.”

“Come on,” Beth said, opening up the study doors as Serenity mopped up from her little weeping jag. “Let's find you a room.”

She was in a bit of a daze as they toured the many guest rooms on the second floor of the house, finally taking a beautiful pale green and blue room at the end of the hall opposite a hall full of statues.

“Would like something to eat brought up?” Beth asked.

Serenity shook her head.

“Maybe later,” she yawned. “I'm utterly exhausted. Which Havers told me would be normal at this point in time.”

“Don't be afraid to ask for anything at all,” Beth told her. “I'll send Fritz up later with a snack or something.”

“You are too kind, Your Grace,” Serenity said with a bow.

“Please, call me Beth,” she said with a smile before leaving.

After using the bathroom, Serenity went to the bed and laid down, hoping to sleep. But she couldn't settle. Even though she was relieved that she had a place to stay, where she would be safe...her nerves wouldn't let her doze off. She just...felt so tired, her energy depleted because of the life growing inside her. A few hours went by and she was just about to drift off when there was a knock at the door.

Groaning, she got up off the bed and answered the door. Zsadist was standing there, holding a covered tray.

“Hi,” he said, his eyes warm. “Fritz had to run some errands, so I offered to bring this to you. It's a turkey sandwich and some fries.”

Her stomach growled from the smell coming out from under the tray lid. Zsadist only smiled as he set the tray down on a small table next to the window. She set down and polished off everything on the tray, including a thick slab of chocolate cake and the glass of milk that came with the meal. Now she felt more relaxed, her eyelids nearly too heavy to keep open any longer. Zsadist pulled her up from the chair and got her back into bed. He helped her undress and get her into a nice nightgown that Beth must have given him. Once she was settled in, Zsadist got in the bed, over the covers. She couldn't help but smile a little as she finally drifted off to sleep, wondering what else could be in store for her.


	3. Ch.3

*Serenity*

She breathed a sigh of relief when the knocking at her door stopped.

“There's food out here for you, whenever you're ready,” she heard Fritz say. “And mistress Beth has asked me to let you know that you are more than welcome at the table with the rest of the household.”

When she heard him leave, she quickly ducked outside, grabbed the tray and shut the door. After locking it, she set the tray on her table and got dressed in the only thing that fit her now; a light blue sundress with yellow and purple flowers all over. Serenity sighed heavily and looked out the window; at the forest and the open sky.

It had been four months since she was shown to this beautiful room...and she hadn't left it since. Well, except for one little trip down the hall. She'd been going down to Last Meal and all the males had come home from the field. Even Zsadist had a mate, Bella, who was pregnant as well. She'd shown up about two months after she'd moved in. When she saw how they embraced and greeted their females as they inspected them for any serious injuries, it stirred something in her...something deep. What she would give to have a male that was devoted to her, that loved her as she was, for who she was...

The lynchpin though, in her decision to stay in her room, was when Wrath and Beth greeted the rest of the Brotherhood, coming out of the billards room. They were...perfect for each other. And here she was, a one night stand that turned up on their doorstep, pregnant. A reminder of his life before his mated life. An unwelcomed burden, no matter what they told her. She only stayed now because she had nowhere else to go. Finishing her food, she took the tray and set it out by her door. Once it was locked again, she continued looking out the window. She rubbed her belly absently. Even at only four months, she was noticeably pregnant.

“At least you'll have a wonderful home here, little one,” she murmured. “Your father will love you. And if I live through the birth...I...I won't be around. But know that I will always love you.”

Serenity was startled from her thoughts by a soft knock at her door.

"Serenity?" Wrath asked, his voice muffled by the door. "May I please come in?"

She'd considered just ignoring him until he went away, but thought better of it. He was her King after all. After unlocking her door, she went and sat, turning her chair to face the window.

"Come in," she told him.

She didn't turn around as he came in the room, knowing he was probably going to say something about her reclusiveness.

"How are you?" he asked, kneeling beside her chair.

"I am well," she replied, "the little one...I can feel it moving around a lot."

"Really?" he asked. "It seems early for that."

She shrugged. "Havers can't explain it either. He...he thinks that my being...different, I may have a different gestation period than normal." Feeling a sharp thump against her kidney, she winced, rubbing at her stomach in hopes to soothe the young.

"Is it happening now?"

She nodded, shifting in her chair to get a little more comfortable. When she finally stilled, she felt Wrath's hand cup her chin and turn her head to where she was facing him.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to her stomach.

"Yes," she replied.

He placed his hand on her distended belly, the warm weight comforting. When another kick came, this one more gentle, Wrath smiled.

"Such a strong little thing, aren't you?" he purred, moving his hand a little when another bump hit him.

"Everything ok here?" she heard Beth ask.

Serenity looked towards the door, feeling herself start to tremble. She knew all too well many females could be just as possessive as a male can be. And she'd rather not be on the receiving end.

"Are you cold?" Beth asked her, "You're shaking."

"I'm fine," she replied, looking away from the both of them, tears threatening to fall.

Wrath made her look at him again. She couldn't stop the tears this time.

"What's wrong?" they asked simultaneously, Beth sitting in the chair to her right.

"How can you stand to be around me?" she asked Beth. "How can you bear to know that your hellren's first born is with another female and not you? That there was any kind of intimacy between us?"

"I told you before," Beth replied, "That I have nothing against you or Wrath. What happened between you two was before me. Just like there were other males for me before Wrath. What matters is what we have together now. And we both are so glad that you felt you could come to us for help. And I'll say it again; you are now a part of our family here. You have every right to be here as the other members of the household. Don't feel like you have to shut yourself away up here. Everyone would like to get to know you, especially Bella."

"She's right," Wrath told her. "Please come downstairs and join us. We don't want you to go through this alone."

"Ok," she sighed, "Give me a minute, ok?"

"Sure," they told her, Wrath helping her up from the chair.

When she was ready, they walked downstairs together. Entering the dining room, everyone turned to them. She shrank back behind Wrath a little, unused to having so much attention on her. They sat her on Wrath's left, Beth taking her spot on his right. Once they were seated, everyone started chatting amongst themselves again.

"Would you like anything to drink, miss?" Fritz asked.

"Water, please," she replied quietly.

Serenity stared at the table, having no idea what to do. At least everyone wasn't staring at her again.

"Serenity?" she heard someone say.

She looked up quickly, a human female was speaking to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good," the female said with a smile. "I was trying to ask you if you'd like to do a little shopping with us. The other shellans of the house are going out and we'd love it if you'd join us. Rhage, Zsadist and Butch are going to be our escorts tonight."

"I..."

"And don't worry about having money," Beth interrupted, "I'll be happy to cover it. We can even do a little shopping for the little one."

"I...I would like that," Serenity managed to say, surprised by the queen's generosity.

The other females smiled and got up from the table, no doubt to get ready. Serenity waited in the billards room, walking aimlessly. A heavy hand on her shoulder halted her march. She turned around, finding a huge, blonde male standing behind her.

"I'm Rhage," he told her, bowing slightly in greeting. "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded, letting him assist her getting down the steps outside the doors and into the SUV pulled up front. They chatted with her, making her feel a lot less awkward and more comfortable. It didn't take long before they pulled up to a 24 hr. Target, everyone filing out of the car. Serenity followed close behind the other females, listening to them as they browsed. She drifted along, staying close, yet looking for something she could wear. Mary and Bella helped her out, Bella occaisionally pulling a second of one of Serenity's choices for herself.

They were all very friendly and supportive to her, which was something she hadn't had in a long time. It caused her to start crying twice while they were shopping. Which had every one of them comforting her, which made it worse. She'd been mortified, wondering if they'd just sit her down somewhere to wait until they were done. Instead they just held her and asked if she wanted to leave. They were willing to cut their evening short for her. When she was through the emotional roller coaster that were her horomones, they were able to complete their outing with no other incidents. When they got back to the house, the Brothers were waiting on them, taking everyone's purchases to their respective rooms.

"Serenity, how about you come with us when we go out tomorrow night?” Beth asked. “We have a spa appointment at a salon we frequent. You look like you could use a little pampering.”

Serenity couldn't help but smile. “Yes. I'd like to go.”

**

The next evening, Serenity was glad of her decision to come along with the females of the house. The people at the salon were very accomodating to her, chatting with her and treating her well. They started with a strong shampooing and styling her hair, trimming off several inches, which she requested be donated. She was then taken to the back to prepare for a massage. As she walked in and was helped up onto the table, she was very nervous.

“Kindly take off your robe, miss,” he told her, getting out oils.

She hesitated, she couldn't help it. When he turned around and found she hadn't complied yet, he simply smiled.

“Don't be ashamed of your body,” he told her softly. “My name is Carter. I trained to take care of pregnant females like yourself. And don't worry about what you are; I know.”

“How...” she went to ask, frightened.

“I'm of Wiccan blood,” he replied. “And I'm very psychic. I also happen to run this spa and salon. I've known what your friends are from the moment I met them. I have a neighbor of your kind and I'm more than happy to keep your secret.”

“Then...you know I'm not quite like the others,” she said.

He nodded. “It doesn't matter to me,” he told her. “I've met all manner of beings. Nothing gets to me anymore.”

Sighing, she dropped her robe and laid on her front, Carter having removed the middle section of the table to prevent any pressure affecting the baby. He started with her neck and shoulders, working the tension from them. She couldn't help but groan as she felt herself relaxing. Her wings unfolded from the hidden sacs in her back and hung off the sides of the table.

“They are very lovely,” he said softly, working his way down her spine before moving to her right wing, finding the muscles and working them over gently.

Serenity bit her lip as she shook from pleasure, growing wet between her legs. She couldn't help how sensitive she was, but...it was still a little embarrassing. Carl's breathing got a little heavier.

“I take it that these are very sensitive?” he asked, his voice husky.

“Yes,” she moaned as he tickled along the base of her wing. “I'm...I'm sorry.”

“It's ok,” he chuckled. “Would you...like a little help with that?”

“Please,” she whined as he kept up the amazing massage.

He drew her out on a thin line as he kept massaging her wings, then her legs and butt. He even groomed her wings a little, getting every feather nice and neat before he massaged her inner thighs. Serenity spread her legs for him, silently begging for him to touch her, even just a little.

“Like I said before,” Carter murmured as he finally dipped his hand between her legs and touched her lightly. “Don't be ashamed of this. I get that you don't do this kind of thing often, which is why you're so sensitive. Add wild pregnancy horomones on top of that...any female in your position wouldn't be able to keep from this happening.”

Leaning over her he kissed the back of her neck, nuzzling against her affectionately as he brought her to orgasm over and over again. When she was finally sated and unable to stand another touch, he pulled back from her and helped her up. Once he helped her dress, he kissed her cheek.

“You going to buy me dinner?” she joked, a tiny bit of hope that he would like to.

“Sorry to bust your bubble,” he replied. “But I have a boyfriend. He knows what I do here and he's ok with what I do with some of my clients in your situation. Not many of them get that aroused, but those that do, I feel that I should at least ease them there too. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” she said, fighting back tears, “I...”

He pulled her close, hugging her. She clung to the human male, tears coming so fast she couldn't stop them.

“I know how much you're hurting,” he told her softly. “I know what you long for and how out of reach it feels. But I also know that sooner than you think, you'll find it.” She looked up at him, shocked. He gave her another kiss and a smile. “You are a treasure; a gift from the Heavens themselves. And you will be rewarded with what you want the most.”

“Will...will he..,” she paused, unable to voice her question.

Carter nodded. “He will adore and treasure you. He will love you.”

“Thank you,” she replied, smiling a little.

“You deserve it,” he told her, leading her out to get a facial, followed by a manicure and pedicure.

They left the salon by three a.m., which being the middle of November, meant there were still at least four hours before the sun would come up.

“I don't know about the rest of you,” Bella said, “but I am dying for a tall stack of pancakes and greasy bacon.”

“There's a diner just a couple blocks from here,” Serenity said softly, recalling the few times she'd been in this section of town. “A few people told me they make some of the best pancakes in town.”

“Fritz!” Bella called out, getting in the front seat. 

The others just laughed as they piled in. Butch was on watch duty tonight with them, so Marissa slid in next to him in the backseat, where they kissed and cuddled, Jane and Cormia sitting next to them. Serenity sat with Beth and Mary right behind Fritz. When they got to the diner, they found seats towards the back of the place, where a long half booth was. They fit several of the smaller tables together. Butch sat in the booth seat, Marissa sitting next to him. Mary sat beside her, Cormia next to her. Serenity took a seat across from Butch, on a regular chair, Beth sitting next to her, followed by Jane and Bella.

A waitress came out and was very polite as she handed out menus and took drink orders.

“And you miss?” she asked Serenity.

“Sweet tea,” she replied. “With a twist of lime, instead of lemon please.”

She nodded, walking off, letting them look at the menu. They all chatted amongst themselves, having a good time as they decided on food. The waitress came back about five minutes later. Butch ordered at least half the breakfast side of the menu for himself. The others ordered quickly, her and Bella being last.

“Hmm...,” Bella said, glancing over the menu again. “I'll have two stacks of pancakes, one chocolate chip, the other half blueberry and half plain, two sides of bacon, wheat toast, and a side of pickles.”

Surprisingly, the waitress didn't bat an eye.

“And you?” she asked Serenity.

“Short stack of pancakes, alternating chocolate chip and blueberry, two scrambled eggs, rye toast and...a side of vanilla pudding, if you have it,” she replied.

“Coming right up,” the waitress said with a smile.

Feeling her bladder clinch up, Serenity got up quickly.

“Are you ok?” Beth asked.

“Yes,” she replied, “Just...have to go to the bathroom.”

Beth smiled and sat back down. Serenity quickly made her way to the bathroom. Just as she made it into the stall...her bladder gave up and she ended up wetting herself, her pants soaked through, leaving a puddle on the floor. Naturally, her horomones ramped up her slight upset from the accident and she ended up sitting in the corner of the stall, crying her eyes out. She stopped for a moment when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

“Are you ok in there?” a male voice asked.

“I...I don't know,” she sobbed, crying harder knowing that someone had heard even an inkling of her breakdown.

She started to shake when she heard the bathroom door open and shut.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” he said softly. “I just want to help. The waitresses are all busy right now.”

He pushed open the stall door she hadn't had time to lock. It was a male of her species, judging from his scent. He was tall and very toned; his dark hair cut short, his eyes a vibrant green and dressed quite well in simple jeans and a thick sweater. Looking up at him, she felt small.

“I...uh...had a little accident,” she said quietly, tears falling.

“It's ok,” he told her with a little smile as he squatted down beside her. “My mahmen had this problem when she was pregnant with my little brother and sister. It happens to a lot of pregnant females.”

“I hate that I break down every time something stupid like this happens,” she snapped, wiping her eyes. He handed her a handkerchief. “Thank you.”

“Hey, you're pregnant. You could get away with murder and no one would say a thing against you,” he said. “My name's Zachary. You can call me Zack.”

“I'm Serenity,” she said.

“How's about I go out to my car and grab you some fresh clothing?” he asked. “I was taking some stuff to donate to the homeless shelter from my mahmen's place. She would kick my ass if I didn't at least offer.”

She laughed softly. “I would appreciate it. Thank you.”

He nodded and left. He was gone for several minutes. When he came back, he had a small armful of things.

“I brought a couple of dresses, make it easier on you,” he told her, showing her some very nice looking dresses, one in yellow, the other in green. “I also went across the street to a pharmacy and got some wet wipes to clean up with. And...I know I probably overstepped the line, but...” He pulled out a small package of adult incontinence underwear. “They are very discreet and comfortable, according to my mahmen.”

“You didn't overstep,” she replied, sniffling. “Thank you for your kindness.”

“You're very welcome,” he told her, smiling. “I'll wait outside the stall for you.”

He helped her up, and shut the stall again. She was quick about cleaning up and getting changed. And he was right out the underwear, they were very comfortable. And would allow her to avoid another incident like this. When she came out, in the yellow dress he'd brought, he smiled widely.

“You are lovely,” he said, a low purr rumbling in his chest.

She blushed, unused to such compliments from strangers. He even found the janitor's equipment closet and cleaned up her mess while she straightened her hair. When that was done, he grabbed the bag of supplies, grabbing a second plastic bag from that to put her soiled clothes in. He then brought her back over to their table, where the waitress was just handing out their food.

“Are you alright?” Beth asked worriedly. “You were gone for a while.”

“I...,” she went to say, but Zack put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

“She had a...little accident in the bathroom. I found her crying in there and helped her by getting something to clean her up with, got her something clean to wear.”

“Is that true?” Butch asked her, giving Zack a scrutinizing look.

“Yes,” she told him. “He's been nothing but a gentleman to me.”

“Good,” he answered. “Otherwise Wrath would have my ass if I let anything happen to you.”

“I'll leave you to your meal, Lady Serenity,” Zack said with a smile. “And I would like to get to know you better. Perhaps...we could have dinner sometime?”

“Y...yeah,” she replied, surprised. “Sure.”

He grinned and wrote down his number. “Give me a call sometime.”

“Um...are you free tomorrow night?” she asked.

He laughed a little. “You don't waste time, do you?” She blushed, looking at her feet. Zack made her look at him. “I'm free. We could meet say...midnight? This diner's parking lot?”

“Sounds great,” she replied.

“See you tomorrow,” he purred, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it before heading out the door.

“Good for you,” Beth said with a grin as she sat down and doused her pancakes in syrup. “You could definitely use the time out of the mansion. And he's like such a nice boy.”

“I would feel better about it if we knew more about him,” Butch said, watching Zack get into a slate gray SUV and drive off as snow started to fall.

“He comes from a family of the glymera,” Marissa said, “very high up in the social circles. But they don't have the same mentality as the rest of them. They are very supportive of Wrath and what he's been doing. I've seen Zack at Safe Place before, he brings regular deliveries of donations that they've collected, he's volunteered to feed some of the females staying there. His parents also volunteer however they can and have even hosted some charity dinners to raise money.”

“Still...knowing Wrath, we'll end up drawing straws to see who gets to tail the date,” Butch replied.

“I don't mind,” Serenity said. “I'm just glad to meet someone as nice as him. Nice for now, anyway.”

“Why do you say that?” Beth asked.

“Even if the first date doesn't end in going to bed together...if we have other dates, eventually it will lead to that. When it does and he sees that I'm...different, more than likely, his attitude towards me will change. It always ends with me scaring or angering the male and they leave me.”

“You won't know until it comes to that,” Beth told her.

“Besides, if he upsets you, then the Brothers and I will drag him in front of you to at least apologize,” Butch added. “None of us would be able to bear seeing you hurt, for any reason.”

She reached over and patted his hand.

“Thank you, Butch,” she sighed, smiling slightly, “It means a lot to me.”

They continued with their meal, aruging playfully amongst each other. Once they were done and a very generous tip was left with the waitress, they piled into the car and started the journey back home. Serenity sat against one of the windows and watched the snow fall, wondering what the next evening would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

*Serenity*

 

Finally done with dressing and putting on her makeup, Serenity went downstairs. As she paced the foyer waiting on Fritz, she heard a low whistle from the billiards room. Turning, she noticed Zsadist sitting with Bella on the couch, watching TV, Rhage and Butch playing pool and Vishous behind the bar. Naturally, it was Rhage that had whistled. She went and stood just inside the room, blushing heavily.

“You look lovely,” Rhage said, giving her a warm smile.

“Is that the dress Zsadist bought for you last month?” Beth asked.

She nodded, looking at herself again in a nearby mirror. The dress was a little tight in the bodice, but actually helped lift her breasts without having to wear a bra. The dress was floor length, starting out a lovely rose pink in the straps and very top of the dress, then fading into sunset orange, then to a lovely golden yellow towards the bottom, with very delicate gold and silver embroidery along the top and bottom edges.

“It looks fantastic,” Beth replied, coming up and looking at it closely. “The colors suit you.”

“And it shows off your bump well,” Butch commented. “Zack is a lucky male. But if he hurts you…”

“You and the brothers will take him and use him as a punching bag until he apologizes,” Serenity finished for him, smiling.

“You know me too well,” Butch said with a grin.

“Are you ready to leave, mistress Serenity?” Fritz asked.

“Yes, thank you, Fritz,” she said, turning to leave.

“I don’t like the fact you’re going to be alone with this guy,” she heard Wrath say, scowling as he came from the dining room.

“I’ll be careful, Wrath,” she told him. “He’s agreed to let Fritz drive us on our date and if he tries anything, I’ll fly away if I have to.” She went over to him and got him to lean down, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for your concern, but I’m not a child. I need to be able to get out without supervision.”

“I know,” he sighed, pulling her in for a hug. “I just worry. Beth is ecstatic about the young and doesn’t want anything to happen to it.”

“What about you?” she asked him.

“I’m excited…but I also feel guilty and can’t help but be terrified that you’ll lose your life trying to bring this young into the world. And I hate myself for putting you through this.”

“That’s life, Wrath. And you know that Beth is going to want to have children of her own too. You should talk to someone about this, otherwise…”

“I’ll try,” he said, looking like he’d rather eat glass.

She chuckled and gave him another kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

“Be safe,” Wrath said as she left with Fritz.

The ride to the diner was quiet, Serenity wringing her hands nervously. When they pulled in, she saw Zack’s car pull in right behind them. She stepped out and stood by the car as she waited for him to stop his car and get out. Once he was out of his car and had it locked up, he looked over at her. The look on his face had her blushing and looking down at her feet. When she saw his feet come into view, she looked up at him. He was dressed very sharply in black slacks and a royal blue sweater. He smiled.

“You look lovely, Serenity,” he said, bending at the waist. He took her hand in his and kissed it before standing straight again.

“Thank you,” she replied quietly. “So, what do you have planned?”

He grinned as he showed her what looked like two tickets. “My mahmen gave me these tickets for a comedy show as an early Christmas gift. We still have about an hour or so before the show, so I figured we could get a light snack before the show and then get dinner after the show, perhaps do a little dancing.”

“Whose show is it?” she asked.

“Gabriel Iglesias,” he replied. “Have you ever seen him?”

“I saw the last ten minutes of his last special,” she answered. “He is quite funny.”

“Shall we?” he asked, opening the door to the car.

Smiling, she let him help her into the car and gave Fritz the address as he got in next to her. After a brief stop to grab a sandwich, Fritz dropped them off in front of the theater. For the next two hours, they sat with Zack’s arm around her shoulders and laughed themselves to tears. Gabriel had even picked them out for a couple of laughs and they ended up backstage, talking for an hour and getting autographs. When they exited the theater around eleven, Fritz pulled the car up. As he was about to help her up into the car, he paused, looking across the street.

“Wait here for a second,” Zack told her before going around the car and jogging across the street.

She stepped around the car and watched Zack help an older human male with moving some tables into a small, bistro…looked Italian. It appeared that Zack knew the man, as he was talking with him animatedly. They both looked across the street at her. The human male then smacked Zack across the back of the head, shouting at him and pointing at her. Zack nodded and came back, blushing a little.

“That’s a friend of my family’s,” Zack explained. “He runs that Italian bistro and he told me to bring you in and he’ll make us dinner himself.”

“But…it looks closed,” she replied as he walked her across the street.

“He owns it,” Zack answered, “He used to be the head chef, but when his children had graduated from some of the top cooking schools in the world, he hung up his apron and just ran the business. But on occasion, he’ll cook for people.”

Once they were across the street and inside, the human male from before approached them, smiling widely. The male appeared to be in his early to mid sixties, hair and mustache completely gray. He was maybe 5’8”, 5’9”, slightly overweight, his hazel eyes shrewd, but kind.

“Serenity, this is Gino Valenti,” Zack told her. “Gino, this is Serenity.”

“It’s a pleasure,” she told him, holding out her hand.

The human surprised her by taking her hand and then pulling her in for a hug.

“Good to meet you,” Gino said with a thick Italian accent. “Please, come and sit. You look like your feet are killing you.”

“They are,” she said with a little laugh as he helped her sit in a very spacious booth. Zack slid in across from her.

“Is…the child yours?” Gino asked Zack. Zack blushed heavily.

“No,” she answered for him, pulling Gino’s attention to her. “It’s…complicated.”

“Tell me,” the human said, pulling up a chair, “Don’t worry, I know what you two are.”

Serenity looked to Zack in surprise. Zack shrugged. “You can’t pull the wool over Gino’s eyes. He found out about it from my parents. He’s kept quiet ever since. He even let me work here when I was 20, up until I transitioned.”

“Well,” Serenity began with a sigh. “I was walking home one night when a lesser jumped me. I ran and squeezed into a very tight opening between two buildings. Wrath, our King, came across the lesser trying to get at me and disposed of it. He didn’t come out unscathed and I invited him home to fix him up and have dinner. After dinner, we…laid together. The next night, after Wrath left, I went into my needing. A few weeks later, after Wrath had gotten mated…I found out I was pregnant. In shock, I headed home to find lessers in my house. I ran and went to Wrath to beg for help. He was kind enough to let me stay. A couple nights ago, I was out at a diner with the females of the house after going to a spa and I had an accident in the bathroom. Zack came in and found me and…here we are.”

“That…is complicated,” Gino laughed. “But don’t worry; Zachary here will take great care of you. He’s always been nothing but a gentleman. Why other females he’s dated never stuck is a mystery to me.”

“Gino,” Zack whined slightly, “You sound like my mother.”

“Smart woman,” Gino said with a wink as he stood and sat menus in front of them.

They looked through them, finally deciding to split a pizza and a pan of ziti. He took the menus back and headed for the kitchen.

“Everyone on your case to start a family, huh?” Serenity asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Zack sighed. “I’m sorry for that. With everything that’s been happening, my mother wants me to be happy. That and she would love grandchildren.”

“So, have you ever been mated, Zack?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Almost, once. I’d…rather not talk about it, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” she told him, taking hold of his hand.

He smiled. They talked about their interests and hobbies, favorite movies. It was fantastic and she loved it, she really liked Zack. She hoped that this would last a while. Dinner was fantastic, dessert…dessert was perfect. She even asked for more to go. Gino simply smiled and gave Zack three whole trays; one tray of his fresh made cannolis in chocolate, raspberry and strawberry, one tray of tiramisu and a tray of dark chocolate espresso brownies for her to take home.

“Please come again any time,” Gino told them, “And bring as many friends as you want.”

“Thank you, Gino,” Serenity said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Fritz was parked right outside. He got out and helped Zack with the food. As they drove back to the diner to drop off Zack, they sat in a comfortable silence, Zack hold her gently, one hand resting on her belly.

“I had a really great time with you, Zack,” Serenity told him as Fritz parked. “I’d love to do this again.”

“I’m free at the end of the week,” he said with a smile. “And I had a great time too.”

“I’ll call you in the next few days to hash out the details,” she told him.

He nodded, undoing his belt. Leaning over, he kissed her on the lips. Feeling heat rip through her, she put her hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away, she wanted to pull him back in. She made herself let him go.

“Bye,” he said, getting out of the car and going to his.

They stayed until he was safely locked in his car. She gave one last wave before they turned a corner and he went out of her sight. She smiled the whole way home, that kiss the one thing on her mind. The second she walked in the door, Wrath and every male in the house were all over her, checking her for injury and trauma.

“Guys,” she laughed, gently pushing them away. “I’m fine. Zack was nothing but a gentleman.”

“What did you two do?” Rhage asked.

“We went to a comedy show; Gabriel Iglesias, then had an amazing dinner at a small Italian bistro across the street from the theater. The bistro is run by a friend of his. He even gave me quite a few desserts that he would’ve ended up throwing out. I…really enjoyed my time with Zack and I’m supposed to call him later this week to make plans for Friday.”

“That’s easy,” Wrath said, “Dinner. Here. I want to meet this kid and make sure he’s the gentleman he’s showing everyone.”

She laughed, rolling her eyes. “Alright, you win. Dinner here on Friday.”

“Glad that’s settled,” Rhage said, “Now…what kind of desserts did you bring back?”

She smiled warmly. “A tray of tiramisu, tray of dark chocolate espresso brownies and a tray of cannolis; chocolate, raspberry and strawberry.”

“Damn girl. You really are an angel.”

She simply blushed. “Just leave me at least one of each cannoli and a little of the other two, ok?”

“Deal,” he replied with a grin, going to help Fritz with bringing the food in.

When she finally made it up to her room, she found the females of the house in her room; even the newest additions of Cormia, Ehlena, Payne and Autumn.

“Alright, spill the details,” Beth said playfully. “How was it? I imagine you had dinner already. We were going to bring up some ice cream…”

“Well, I could go for more sweets,” she told them. “And I did bring home some large trays of homemade authentic Italian desserts. Rhage was helping Fritz…”

 

“Don’t you dare touch those trays, Rhage,” she heard Mary say. Turning she saw Mary was on her phone, obviously with her mate.

“Don’t you Mary me, Rhage,” she scolded. “We are commandeering every bite for our date dish session to discuss Serenity’s evening. If you want any, you’re going to have hang out with all of us females while we talk about Serenity’s date and any past relationships the rest of us have had. And we may have to subject you to a manicure and pedicure. Serenity couldn’t help but laugh as she heard Rhage stammer and actually agree to her terms.

“He won’t touch it,” she told them as she hung up. “Shall we, ladies?”

Serenity could only grin.


	5. Chapter 5

*Serenity*

 

“You don’t have to do this, Zack,” Serenity said as they pulled up to the compound. She had insisted that she go with Fritz to pick him up. “They’re just being pushy and protective because this is Wrath’s kid in me.”

“I want to though,” he replied with a smile, taking hold of her hand as they came to a stop. “This is your family now. If I want to keep seeing you, which I do, then I’ve got to meet them. Better sooner than later, if you ask me. Besides, my mahmen would kick my ass if she knew that I turned down dinner with the First Family.”

He leaned over and kissed her softly before undoing his seatbelt and stepping out the door Fritz opened for him. Zach beat him to her door and helped her out. Walking in, the whole Brotherhood was in the foyer, looming. She let out an exasperated sigh, stepping forward, hands on her hips.

“Are you trying to scare him off?!” she exclaimed. “Really?! He’s not going to do anything! You act…”

“Easy, Serenity,” Zack interrupted her, coming up and pulling her into his arms. “I’m a big boy. I can handle it.”

Stepping forward, he went straight up to Wrath and held out his hand, looking him in the eye.

“My name is Zachary, son of Sampson,” he said with a smile. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

Wrath grinned, flashing fang. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Zack.”

The others introduced themselves and the tension in the room eased considerably.

“Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes,” Fritz announced.

“Why don’t you show me around?” Zack said.

“Gladly,” Serenity replied, “I’ll show my room, in fact.”

“Serenity…,” Wrath started to say.

She growled low in her throat and stared him down. He backed off. Once they were upstairs and in the hallway leading to her room, she eased up, feeling terrible that she had to snap.

“I’m sorry for that,” she said. “I’m just sick of them treating me like I’m made of glass.”

“Don’t be,” he replied softly, putting his arm around her, holding her close. “I like that you don’t let anyone push you around.”

She purred softly as he held her. When they got to her room, she let him in.

“This is lovely,” he said, getting a good look around. “It’s definitely you.”

Serenity smiled, shutting the door. “Thank you. Excuse me for a moment.”

She went to the bathroom, sighing as she relieved herself. When she was finished and cleaned up, she found Zack looking through her small movie and book collection. Noticing his back was twitching erratically, she grew concerned.

“Are you ok, Zack?” she asked, “Your back is twitching.”

He went stiff, his back stopped twitching.

“Just fine,” he assured her, turning around. “I get the occasional spasm. Doesn’t hurt. Why don’t we sit and watch a little TV?”

“Ok,” she answered, going over and sitting on her loveseat, directly in front of the TV.

Zack sat beside her, remote in hand and turned it on. He pulled her close, kissing her cheek. She let out another soft purr, turning and kissing him back. He liked that and deepened the kiss, holding her against him. Heat curled in her stomach, growing aroused quickly. He must’ve caught the scent, groaning when he pulled back, one of his hands resting on her belly.

“You sure you…,” Zack started to ask. She shut him up with a kiss.

“Please, just touch me,” she murmured. “I need it.”

He let out a purr as he picked her up and carried her to her bed, setting her in it. Zack climbed up on her bed, stroking her sides before lifting her up and undoing the zipper on the back of her dress. She had him stop, sitting up.

“I’m sorry,” Zack started to say, “I should’ve stopped even…”

It’s not that,” Serenity said, fidgeting from her nerves. “I…I have a secret. A secret that if I tell you…you’re just going to leave me. I wouldn’t blame you, but…”

“You don’t know that,” Zack told her. “I promise to keep an open mind.”

She hesitated. But she knew that she was going to have to show him now. Serenity pulled her dress down to her waist. She stretched her wings out slowly, looking at her lap the entire time. Once she had them spread, she gave them a brief shake before letting them relax and fall behind her, spread slightly. Tears started falling when he remained silent.

“Go,” she sobbed, the tears coming harder as she felt her heart break. “I won’t stop you. Thank you for coming.”

“Serenity,” he sighed sadly, “Look at me.”

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. There was the whisper of cloth before she felt him take her face into his hands and pull her head up.

“Please look at me, Serenity,” he pleaded to her.

There was another sound…like her wings being shaken out. But… She opened her eyes. He smiled at her, but all she saw were the wings that he was sporting. His were a stunning ink black, threaded through with deep blues in the light. Her tears were renewed as she reached out and touched his feathers, finding they were very real.

“How…What..,” she stammered, unable to even ask a coherent question.

“I don’t know,” he answered. “My parents couldn’t figure it out either. I was…just born this way. They supported me, but…the females I dated, they never understood. They left me, calling me a freak.” He reached out and ran his fingers gently through her feathers, causing her to shudder. “But I never thought there was anyone else out there like me.”

“I always thought I was alone in the world,” she said with a little sniffle. “I’ve been shunned by my family, tossed out for the sun by males. Until Wrath, I’d barely known a kind word, much less acceptance for the way I am.”

“You have me now,” Zack purred, moving towards her. Pulling her close, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, then her throat. “And I’m not going to let you go that easy.”

He helped her out of her dress the rest of the way and made quick work of her underwear. When he put his mouth to her breasts, she gasped his name, coming in his arms. She turned away from him, embarrassed.

“Don’t hide from me,” he murmured to her. “I love how sensitive you are. You are perfect as you are. Don’t change for me or anyone.”

Zack kissed her again, his arousal evident and pressing against her.

“We’ll have to save the slow and steady for another time,” he growled. “I need you now.”

“I’m all for fast and hard,” she panted, tugging him closer.

That got Zack more excited. He all but tore the front of his pants open, his erection springing free. She felt herself grow wetter from the sight of him; he looked bigger than Wrath. And that was saying something. He was gentle as he put her on her hands and knees. When she felt him enter her, she groaned, wings spreading and shuddering.

“You’re so lovely,” he purred, starting to thrust.

She really responded to his touch, especially when he put his hands in her feathers and gently pulled.

“Zack,” she whimpered, coming for him, pressing back to him for more.

He growled sensually in her ear as his thrusts picked up, wanting to come with her. She ended up coming twice more before he finally let go and released deep in her, warming her from the inside out. He pulled her up into his arms, purring softly as he gently stroked her wings. When she caught the scent of dark spices and evergreen, she turned to look at him, shocked.

“You…you’ve bonded…with me?” she asked, hardly able to believe it.

He sniffed his arm, then smiled warmly.

“Guess so,” he purred, kissing her softly. “And I couldn’t have found a better female to be bonded with. I would love to mate with you and give you the home and the love you truly deserve.”

Before she could say anything else, there was a knock on her door.

“Miss Serenity,” Fritz called. “Dinner is ready.”

She sighed and Zack helped her get redressed, this time in a dress she had that was altered to let her wings out. When he went to put his shirt back on, she stopped him.

“Showing them may make them back off some with their interrogation act,” she said with a smile.

As they headed downstairs, she gasped as she felt the young kick again. Zack stopped and placed his hand against her belly. His smile grew wider as the young kicked his hand hard.

“Hello to you too, little one,” he murmured, leading her downstairs.

When they entered the dining room, everyone did a double take. Wrath stood and walked up to Zack, reaching out and grabbing a couple of feathers and pulling them out. He yelped, jerking his wing back.

“Holy shit,” he muttered, “They’re real.”

“Yes,” Zack replied, “Serenity showed what she’s been hiding from me and it made me show her mine as well. I’ve never found another like her before. I was born this way, like she was.”

“And you’ve bonded with her,” Zsadist added, sniffing the air.

He nodded. “She’s an amazing female and I’d love nothing more than to be with her and provide for her. Love her like she deserves.”

“We’ll see about that,” Wrath said, sitting down again.

They smiled at each other, sitting at the table, Serenity on Wrath’s left, Zack right beside her. Dinner went well enough, Zack feeding her by hand, purring softly with approval. The females of the house talked with him, clearly approving of him. After dinner and dessert were finished and cleared, they retired to the billiards room. Serenity sat on a love seat, watching Rhage, Butch, Vishous and Beth start a game of pool. Zack sat next to her, pulling her close, placing a hand on her stomach. The baby kicked his palm a couple of times before moving slightly, resting against his hand.

“I take it the little one likes me,” he said with a grin.

Serenity purred softly and nodded, relaxing in his arms. She closed her eyes, content to remain in his arms. When she was jolted awake and shoved to the other side of the loveseat, Serenity growled.

“What the--,” she started to say, but stopped when she saw Wrath and Zack going at it, throwing punches at each other, hissing and snarling.

“Knock it the fuck off!” she shouted as she stood up, wings flaring wide.

Both males stopped fighting. Zack was pinned to the floor by Wrath, both of his massive hands clamped around Zack’s throat.

“Let him up now!” she hissed.

He didn’t move.

“If you don’t let him up, I will walk out that door and I won’t come back,” she threatened, snarling at him.

Wrath let him up quickly, and stood up, moving away just as quickly. She came over and helped him up.

“Are you ok?” she asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” he replied, turning to Wrath. “What the hell?! I was just holding her! She obviously craves some form of physical comfort, which you can’t give to her as a male bonded to his shellan. Asshole.”

“You looked like you wanted to do more than hold her,” Wrath grumbled.

“And that is none of your business, Wrath,” she snapped. “God…I’m not a vase or some exotic pet for you to coddle. I’m a grown, pregnant female that is starved for attention and comfort. I really like Zack, maybe even love him. Just because you’re the father of the child I’m carrying, doesn’t give you the right to act like my hellren when you’re not.”

“Hey,” Zack murmured to her softly. He pulled her close, stroking her hair. “Take it easy. I’m ok, don’t stress over what happened. Just two hotheads working out our differences.”

“No,” she sighed, looking over at Wrath as well. “If you can’t leave me live my life, then I’ll leave. I came here begging for shelter because I had nowhere else to go. I thank the Virgin daily that you showed me mercy when you didn’t have to. But I won’t live like this.” Tears stung her eyes. “I won’t go back to the ways things were with my parents. They locked me away…barely looked at me, much less touched me in any way. All I wanted was to be loved. Instead, I was nothing more than a well kept pet that never saw anyone other than the doggen. And none of them ever showed me compassion.” She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Zack softly. “Thank you for coming. If you like, we could have dinner with your parents, say…next Saturday?”

He smiled and kissed her back. “It’s a date.” He turned to Fritz, who was serving drinks. “Fritz, would you please take me home?”

“Right away, sire,” he replied, heading off to get the car keys.

“It was great to meet all of you,” Zack said as he left.

Once he was gone, Serenity yawned and headed out of the room.

“Serenity, wait,” she heard Wrath say. She stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. “I…,”

She shrugged his hand off easily and didn’t turn around.

“Save it, Wrath. I don’t want to hear it tonight.” She then turned around to face him. “You didn’t have to behave like an utter asshole. How could you not see that I’ve been suffering from loneliness? You’re still blind as a damn bat in some ways. I’m going to bed. Hopefully Beth can beat some sense into your thick skull.”

Turning away, she went upstairs to her room and got dressed for bed. She cried herself to sleep.

 

4 ½ months later…

 

*Serenity*

 

She laughed as Zack tickled her sides while lying in his bed. He laughed with her, Serenity managing to tickle him back. After a few minutes, they stopped, Serenity all but running to the bathroom. They had spent the weekend together, most of the time in bed. Over the course of just a few months, Serenity was not only happy, but in love with Zack. He was sweet and fun; loved to pamper her, but not smother her. Unlike Wrath. The Brothers and their wives were like Zack; helpful and like to spoil her a little bit, but they let her have her space. And they adored Zack.

Beth and the other wives of the house had taken them out to a private dinner, mostly to get more information on Zack and get a read on him. They loved him from that point on. And the Brothers…they respected him as a male after a sparring match they had.  
Wrath…he loomed over her, pampering her like the others. But he insisted on an escort up and down the stairs, for the young’s safety as well as hers. She understood it. But the rest of it…he didn’t want her going anywhere. And if she managed to get him to let her out, someone had to go with her. At one of her appointments, Havers told her that Wrath would be a little…domineering, instinct having him do everything he can to keep her and his young safe. She still hated it. Mary got him into therapy sessions, moderating talks between them both. They gave that up after two sessions when her blood pressure had spiked.

Once she was done in the bathroom and cleaned up, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Zack answered it in his boxers. A few minutes later, he closed the door and came over to her, looking sad.

“Wrath sent Fritz to bring you home,” Zack sighed. “I’ll go with you.”

“Thank you,” she replied, stepping close and kissing his chest. She rubbed her huge belly, getting a light kick in reply. “I can’t wait for this kid to pop out. Then I can get out from under him and live my life with you.”

“What about your young?” he asked, concerned. “Will you not be a part of its life?”

She shook her head.

“Wrath and Beth will be great parents,” she replied. “I can tell Beth has been anxious for the little one to arrive. I’m not going to stand in the way of that. Besides, I’d rather the child think she’s their mother, not me.”

He made her look up at him. “You will be an excellent mother yourself. And you have every right to be a part of this little one’s life. This child deserves to know the wonderful, funny and kind person their mahmen is.”

“But I can’t keep living like I have with Wrath. It’s my childhood all over again and I swore to myself I wouldn’t let someone take my life from me like that again.”

“He’s scared of what could happen to you and the young,” he told her, helping her get dressed. “I’m going to talk to Wrath about coming to live in the house with you. Mate you properly once the young is born and you’re on your feet again.”

Serenity smiled sadly. “I would love that. But Wrath will hate it. No doubt he’s going to put me under lock and key now, what with the birth only a couple weeks away.”  
“Let me throw together a bag,” he told her with a smile. He purred softly as he kissed her deeply. “It’s going to be fine.”

“I hope so,” she sighed as he got ready.

The ride back to the mansion was quiet but peaceful; Zack holding her close, a wing wrapped around her. During the last few months, she’d even lost quite a bit of her sensitivity to touch, not getting worked up so easily by simple, platonic touches. So Zack could run his hand through her feathers without her becoming a wet, writhing mess. It was amazing. Though…if Wrath made it to where she’d never see Zack again, she’d be even worse than before…unable to withstand being touched by anyone in any way. There would be no doubt that she would go insane. That is, if she didn’t take her own life because of it. If it came down to that, she would rather die than live without Zack. When they pulled up, she tensed up when she saw Wrath was waiting on the front step.

“I’m back in one piece, Warden,” she snapped, rubbing her lower back and wincing. “And I’m sure you want me to go to see Doc Jane.” She noticed that Vishous and Butch were walking across the courtyard to the mansion, talking to each other. “Hey! Could one of you please escort me to the clinic? So that Wrath doesn’t end up on his ass when he pisses me off if walks me there.”

“I was heading that way myself,” Vishous told her, taking her arm in his with a smile.

 

*Zack*

 

“I trust that you are having a decent evening, Wrath,” Zack said as he watched the Brothers Vishous and Butch escort Serenity to the clinic.

“Better now that she’s home,” he replied, with a snarl. Zack kept his spine straight and refused to back down. “What I’m having a problem with is the fact that you’re taking advantage of a female in a delicate condition.”

“I love her,” Zack told him, holding back a hiss. “I have bonded with her and I worship the ground she walks on. Your Brothers and their mates approve of me. My parents adore Serenity…why the hell are you against this? When everything I’ve done is for her?”

That stopped Wrath in his tracks. “I…I just want to be sure that she’s not going to get hurt. I’ve seen the heartbreak in her eyes when she remembers her past. She has woken half the house many times when she has nightmares of what has happened to her. Mary has helped her with it, but…the dreams have been pretty bad recently.”

“Because she’s having to relive those memories because you are being overbearing, smothering and keeping her locked up here all the time,” Zack replied, sighing heavily. “Look…I…”

Before he could ask about staying, Butch came running out of the house, eyes wide with panic.

“Serenity….Serenity has went into labor,” he panted, bending over and holding his knees. “Doc…Doc Jane wants you down there now.”

“She’s two weeks early,” Wrath said, swaying slightly from the news.

“Yeah…well, the kid clearly….is ready now,” Butch panted, straightening up.

Zack followed them through a secure door and down a tunnel. A few minutes later, they exited through a supply closet in an office. He kept close as they moved quickly down a well lit concrete corridor, screams coming from a little further down. His heart ached as he entered the hospital like room she was in. Her face was contorted in pain, her wings thrashing under her as a contraction tore through her, holding onto Vishous’s hand so hard it looked like it was broken.

“It’s going to be ok,” Zack said softly, coming around to take Vishous’s place, taking hold of her hand as the contraction passed. “I’m here for you, love.”

“She’s doing very well,” Jane said with a smile. “Havers is en route to take charge and I’ll be assisting. But I advise that someone feed her. I’m ok with letting V do it, but I would suggest Wrath. One, it’s his young and two, he’s pure blooded. She’ll have the best chance at surviving.”

“Whatever it takes,” Zack muttered, kissing her forehead and placing his free hand on her belly.

He smiled when the young kicked enthusiastically. Wrath growled viciously, prying Zack’s hand from her stomach.

“Mine,” the king growled, placing his large palm against her stomach, his hand jumping lightly. No doubt from the young moving against his hand.

“Wrath,” Zack said softly, realization hitting him hard. “I’m not trying to take your child. I would never do that. I merely want to soothe Serenity, she needs it. And whether you like it or not, I’m going to be a part of this little one’s life because I’m going to officially be mated to Serenity once she’s healed.”

Wrath continued to growl and snarl as he fed Serenity, who drank greedily. Zack growled softly, his bonding scent becoming a screaming roar in the room as he stared down Wrath. Once she was finished feeding, Jane took her vitals.

“She’s stable and contractions are paced pretty far apart,” she replied. She then turned to the both of them, giving them a stern look. “Both of you, out of the room now. If you want to fight, then take it out of here. She doesn’t need the macho bullshit.”

Vishous and Butch both escorted them out, taking them into the gymnasium a few doors down. Once in there, Wrath lunged at him, hissing loudly. Zack growled and moved with him, gaining the upper hand. They stood aside as they went at it, one of them making a call. It wasn’t long before the rest of the Brotherhood was there, standing on the sidelines. Zack was coming out on top in this fight, until Wrath kicked his legs out from under him and got him on his back. He wailed on him, but Zack refused to give. He then dragged him to his knees.

“Hold him!” he barked. Vishous and Rhage came forward and held him down. Zack struggled, wings spread and thrashing to get free. Phury and Zsadist grabbed his wings, wrenching them back painfully. “You attacked your King! I should kill you right now!”

“Hold it right there, Wrath!” Beth called out. Zack looked up to see Beth and the other females enter, except for Jane and Ehlena. They put themselves between him and Wrath.

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Beth growled. “This male has been nothing but supportive and loving to Serenity. He has bonded with her. He wants nothing more than to mate her and love her, like the rest of us have with all of you.”

“He attacked…”

“Bullshit, Wrath,” Zsadist snapped. “You jumped him the second he walked in here.”

“And how would you know?” Wrath asked.

“I told all of them,” Vishous replied, “when I called everyone in here. I told them you lost it and were attacking Zack. Again.”

“She is having my young, and he’s clearly…”

“What?” Beth asked, interrupting him. “Encroaching on your territory? Do you love her?”

Wrath paused for a moment. “I love her like a member of my own family…not like you, of course. I love you, Beth, only you.”

“Then get this all through your head and stop attacking Zack,” she told him softly. “Please.”

“Let him go,” Wrath finally said quietly.

Once he was released, he bolted for the door and went back into Serenity’s room. She was wide eyed, panicking as another contraction began.

“It’s ok,” he murmured, taking her hand again. “I won’t leave your side again. I’m here for you.”

He helped her breathe through the contraction. Once it passed, Havers came in to check her. “Nine centimeters. It won’t be much longer, Serenity. You are doing splendidly.”

Zack tensed when Wrath came in as Havers went to make notes. But Wrath simply pulled up a stool and sat on Serenity’s right, lightly stroking her arm.

“I am sorry for how I’ve treated you, Serenity,” he murmured, leaning over to kiss her forehead as well. “And for how I’ve behaved with Zack. I was being a stubborn idiot. I…I was terrified for you and the young. I didn’t want Zack to hurt you. After what you’ve been through…”

She placed a hand on his arm and smiled.

“I understand,” she whispered. “I know what you were doing. But…with how my parents treated me, like I was nothing more than a pet…it made me remember the lowest part of my life. I hated myself…tried to cut my wings off. I nearly killed myself three or four times by the time I was 13. When I didn’t succeed, I gave up, believing that the Scribe Virgin meant for me to live my life that way; alone, forever locked away where no one knew I existed.” She reached out and took hold of his hand. “But then I got to meet you. And you’ve given me something precious.” Serenity then turned to look at him. “And Zack, you’ve given me more than I ever dreamed of. A new life. And your love.” She turned back to Wrath. “Please, let us be mated once I’m able to stand.”

“I’ll officiate if I must,” Wrath told her with a soft smile.

“That’s--,” she started to say, but gripped both of their hands hard.

“Breathe with me,” he told her, making her look at him. “You’re doing well. You’re almost done.”

Havers, Ehlena and Jane came in, getting ready for the delivery. Havers checked her once the contraction was over.

“Ten centimeters,” Havers replied proudly. “Time to start pushing, Serenity.”

He and Wrath helped Serenity through the pushing, coaching her until finally, the sound of a newborn’s cries echoed through the room. All of them stared in awe when Havers showed them the baby. It was bloody and a little gross, but healthy and lively, a cute set of tiny black wings opening and closing weakly.

“It’s a boy,” Havers said, smiling widely. “Congratulations, my King.”

Serenity smiled widely, then her face contorted in pain again. Sitting up, she started pushing.

“We’re not done,” she gasped, screaming as she pushed again.

Havers handed the boy off to Jane while Zack coached her through the pushes again, until another set of cries were heard.

“It’s a girl,” Havers announced as he showed them the second baby, her little white and black wings unfurling and trembling lightly.

Havers and Jane cleaned her up, leaving the three of them alone. Both he and Wrath fed her, making sure she keeps her strength up.

 

*Serenity*

 

The labor was long, painful and stressful, with Wrath and Zack fighting again. But just when she was getting to the hardest part of the labor, Zack came back to her, whispering encouragement to her. Then Wrath had come back and apologized. They worked together to help her and she felt blessed. Their children…she was surprised that it was twins. But the instant she saw them, she loved them.

“Hey,” Beth said, coming in after knocking, “How are we doing in here?”

Wrath smiled, standing and putting his arms around Beth when she moved to him.

“Everything is perfect,” he said, both of them looking at her. “Serenity was amazing and there were no complications.” He kissed Beth softly. “She had twins; a son and a daughter.”

Beth teared up at that, hand over her mouth.

She was exhausted, ready to sleep for what felt like days. When the door opened again, Ehlena and Jane came through, each carrying a bundle; one blue, one pink. Zack helped her sit up straight as the two came over. Tears flowed as they settled both young in her arms. Both little ones looked up at her; the boy had her blue eyes, the girl Wrath’s pale green eyes. Her heart swelled with love for the two infants she was holding. How was she going to let them go?

“May I?” Wrath asked, gesturing to the babies.

She nodded, letting him take their son. He was gentle and cradled him carefully, like he’s been doing it for years. He smiled…truly smiled, Beth leaning in and looking at the boy.

“He’s perfect,” Beth murmured, both purring softly. They then looked to her. “What’s his name?”

“Why are you asking me?” she asked, a little shocked by the question.

“You are his mother,” Wrath replied with a shrug and a smile. “You should have a say in what his name is.”

She smiled, tears still flowing from her at a rapid pace. “I think that he should be named for his father. As you were, your father was, and so on.”

“So be it,” he said softly, the young finding his finger and gripping it. “Prince Wrath, son of Wrath. He’s a strong one.”

Serenity couldn’t help but grin from the approval in his voice.

“And what about the little girl?” Beth asked curiously. “Surely you’ve thought of a name or two?”

“Tamriel,” she replied, soothing her daughter when she started to cry. “It means Angel of Hope. I…got really bored one night and surfed the net.”

“It’s perfect,” Zack told her, brushing his forefinger down the young’s cheek. She cooed happily from the touch, grabbing at his finger.

“Once they’re weaned, I’ll go home with Zack,” she told them.

“Nonsense,” Wrath said, “You and Zack are free to live here, with your little ones. We want you to be a part of this family. I don’t want to separate you from them. That would be more cruel than anything anyone has ever done to you.”

“Thank you,” she whispered as Beth came over and took Tamriel from her.

Serenity sobbed, leaning into Zack as relief hit her hard.

“Rest now,” Zack murmured, kissing her. “You are safe here.”

Sighing, she fell asleep, her exhaustion finally claiming her. Home, she was finally home.

 

Epilogue

 

5 years later…

 

*Serenity*

 

She sat by the pool at the Brotherhood mansion, watching little Wrath and Tamriel play in the splash pool just off the Olympic size pool.

“How’s my little ones?” Wrath asked as he came outside, in black swim trunks.

“Daddy!” the children cried happily, running from the pool to latch on to his legs. “Come play!”

“Ok, ok,” he chuckled, taking their hands.

“How are you?” she heard Zack ask, sitting in a chair beside her.

She turned to him. He looked tired, his scrubs lightly speckled with blood. He’d recently graduated from nursing school and also worked as a freelance writer.

“I’m well,” she said with a smile, turning to her left, checking on her and Zack's firstborn son, Gabriel, in the small playpen she had set up.

He’d just turned two. She rubbed her already large stomach, only three months pregnant. Again. It had worried her when about a year after the twins were born, she went into another needing. It wasn't as intense as the few she'd had and the one right after Wrath, but there was no mistaking it. Havers was doing research on both her and Zack and so far, he's concluded that they are very possibly, the next step in the evolution of their species, or a genetic mutation that has taken on a different reproductive schedule. It had scared her a bit, but once she was pregnant with Gabriel, she was more than happy. She got to have children with the male she loved. And Zack was a terrific father; both to the twins and to Gabriel. Wrath and Zack had come to an understanding and explained to the twins that while Wrath and Serenity are their parents, Beth is still a mother to them, as Zack is a father to them as well. Havers' research was further proved when Phury's first son, Aghony, Aggie for short, was born with wings as well. He was still loved. As were the rest of the young in the house.

“The young kicked for the first time a few minutes ago,” she told him with a smile. “Who was the bleeder?”

“Tohrment came in with a nasty slice and a couple of complex breaks that required surgery,” he replied.

“Mahmen!” Tamriel cried out, coming over. “Daddy wants to take us to the movies. Do you want to come?”

“No, thank you, sweetheart,” she told her softly, giving her a kiss. “It’s ok. You and your brother need quality time together with your Daddy. Go and have fun.”

“Ok,” she said, giving her a kiss before going back to her brother and father.

“Hmm…,” Zack murmured with a smile, “With the kids out of the house…Bella said she’d watch Gabriel any time we want. Perhaps we could…have a nice evening, just the two of us?”

“Sounds like heaven to me,” she replied, kissing him before letting him get her up and lead her inside.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this work, I have other works available for sale at www.fantasypassion.com.


End file.
